


Permanent

by VictoriaRae95



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaRae95/pseuds/VictoriaRae95
Summary: Quick one-shot that takes place about 2 years in the future from Transformers Prime (season 1). The kids have been planning this surprise for the bots for a long time, and now that Raf is finally old enough [via suspension of disbelief ;)], its time they mark themselves as Autobots permanently.
Relationships: Jack Darby & Rafael "Raf" Esquivel & Miko Nakadai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	Permanent

Jack gazed out the window. Not even the glare of the midday sun was enough to keep him awake. The teacher droned on about applications, colleges, and other looming aspects of graduation that the teen would rather not think about. He still had the rest of senior year to think about that. Besides, he had more important things on his mind today. 

When the final bell rang, he hurried out of the front door and onto the sidewalk before the bell finished ringing. Jack automatically scanned the pick-up lot for his ride, even though he knew Arcee wouldn’t be there. As far as the bots knew, the three kids were staying late at school to study. The lie caused a tinge of guilt to pick at the edges of his mind. Thankfully, he became distracted when he heard Miko’s voice.

“Freedom!” she cheered. 

Jack turned to see two of his best friends coming out of the school. Halfway down she turned and vaulted over the railing into the grass, beating Raf to his side. 

Miko was vibrating with wild energy, “Let’s go already guys. Clock’s ticking!” 

“Relax, Miko,” Jack laughed, “How on earth are you planning on sitting still?” 

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand and started off down the street. 

Raf hurried along beside his friends, alternating between nervous silence and bursts of excited chatter. Jack wrapped his arm around the 14 year old’s shoulders reassuringly. “You’ll do fine, Raf. I’m not going to lie, i’m preeetty sure it's going to hurt a bit, but it’ll be worth it in the end, right?” Raf nodded, some of the tension easing from his form. 

“I wonder if there’ll be blood!” said Miko. 

Jack shot her his best _shut up_ glare. 

“I actually looked it up,” Raf added, “The needle goes into the second layer of skin, making it technically an open wound until it’s healed up. So yes, it could bleed a little” 

“Sweet!” 

“But less like a stab wound, more like a papercut.” 

Even that didn’t deflate Miko as she marched three paces ahead of the boys through the town. They turned down one of the few streets in downtown Jasper that actually seemed urban. Ahead of them was a quiet thrift store with a dark wood door blending into the brick beside the display window. Twisting black designs painted on the door formed stylized letters; _Body Works Tattoo Shop._

Beyond the door was a room just wide enough for a person to fit comfortably. After only a few feet a staircase led up to a second door, this one covered in so many peeling stickers it was hard to discern the original color. Miko flew up the steps two at a time and threw the door open before Raf and Jack were halfway to her. 

“Who’s ready to rock!” 

The room was large, but cozy. Examples of the artists’ intricate work covered the dark green walls. Some were photos of former clients, others line work on paper. A few worn, scattered chairs separated her from the front desk. In the center of the room was a smaller, circular room with a shut door. Three of the tables had clients laid out, their artists hovering over them intensely. Rock music poured dully from the speakers along the ceiling, drowned out by the consistent sharp, electric hum of the tattoo guns. A guy in his late twenties lounged with his feet up on the desktop, looking unbothered by her outburst. One side of his head was shaved, the other was long and blonde. A silver chain hung from the lobe of his exposed ear. 

The boys filed into the room behind Miko as the man at the desk smiled. “Guessin’ you’re the 2 o’clock then?” 

“That would be us,” Jack agreed, “so, um, how exactly does this work?” Now Raf wasn’t the only one who was getting nervous. 

“First we put a stencil on ya’, kinda like a rub-on tattoo funny enough, then we just trace it with the needle” He mimed a swirl design in the air with his finger. “Real easy like. I’d say the design you all picked’ll take ‘bout an hour.” The man stood with a stretch. “Not a busy day, so ya’ can all seat near each other, too. I’m Codie, by tha’ way. I’ll be doing the little guy.” Codie aimed his calm smile at Raf. 

The teens followed Codie to a set of three chairs. Each had stiffly positioned arm rests and leather covers softened by years of touch. As they settled in the two other artists came over carrying a couple square, translucent papers. A girl with short, neon purple hair pulled a stool over to Jack’s right side and sat down. Silver rings arched across her eyebrows and a rainbow of ink spiraled down her exposed arms. “I’m Liz, you’re Jack right? Nice to meet you, newbie” She rolled up Jack’s sleeve while speaking. 

“Just a heads up, kiddos, tattoos are like potato chips. No one ever stops at just _one,_ ” chuckled the third artist. He was older than the other two, with his bald head covered in black and gray designs. He introduced himself as Seth. “Set your arm just like this,” He manipulated Miko’s right arm with ease, resting her forearm flat against the armrest. “And remember, the more still you are the better it’ll come out. Feel free to curse all you want, though.” 

* * *

And just like that, they started. None of them were anywhere near prepared for the hot, scraping sensation across their sensitive skin. Miko, for her credit, sat still as a statue, channeling all her energy into her voice. Seth nodded and smiled as she babbled on, keeping his eyes locked tight to his work. Raf surprised everyone with how well he handled it, maintaining calm conversation with Codie about the technical details of tattooing and body modification. 

Jack didn’t expect the burning tears that streamed down his cheeks, and he couldn’t stop them either. He apologized a few times but Liz waved it off with a comforting smile. While she never looked up, she did her best to put him at ease. Codie’s guess turned out to be spot on, and an hour later the artists were bandaging up their teens. 

Tears glistened in the corner of Raf’s eyes, but his smile spread across his face. “That..wasn’t so bad, actually.” 

Miko eyed the bandage in awe. “Wooaah, we actually _did it!_ Guys, we did it!” 

Jack peeled his eyes away from his own bandage, just faintly spotted with blood, to share his friends’ excitement. The trio had talked about this for months, and for once their plan worked. Before he could speak, Liz deposited a little cellophane bag into each of their laps. 

“Goodie bags,” she laughed, “No stickers, sorry, just care instructions. But we do have a bowl of lollipops by the door.” 

“Guys, thanks so much. They look just perfect.” Jack gushed. He handed them each a tip as Miko and Raf raided the lollipops. “I know this isn’t much, but we really want to show our appreciation.” The trio of artists waved off their concerns, and Liz hugged each of them before they went out the door. Jack rolled his sleeve down carefully as they walked back down the street. 

“Ohhh wait ‘till the bots see! Think they’ll be happy? I bet Bulkhead will _cry_ , the big lug.” Miko was practically skipping. Their delight rolled off them in waves as they approached the school. Miko slowed to a walk “Uh oh, rides’ here early guys. Cover story change?” 

Jack’s back straightened in momentary panic. “..yeeeah... we finished studying early so went for a walk. Fresh air is good for the brain, right?” They didn’t like lying to their friends, but they were determined to take them by surprise this time. 

“Hey guys!” Raf exclaimed, running up to the yellow camaro as it’s door swung open. 

“Don’t people usually study _inside_ the school?” Arcee asked. Her metallic voice was tinged with amusement and suspicion. Jack repeated their cover story with a shrug, ignoring the throb in his shoulder and he strapped his helmet on. And they were off. 

* * *

The Autobots unloaded their charges as they pulled into the base. _So far, so good_ Jack thought to himself. They were stiff and sore climbing the ladder that led to the human-sized hangout platform, especially Jack, who’s shirt didn’t provide nearly enough protection from the wind on the drive over. Ratchet turned his attention toward them as they reached the top. His optics narrowed.

“All right, which of you is it?” He put his hands on his hips and vented excess air- a cybertronian huff. 

The teenagers froze up. “Huh?” Raf stammered. 

“My sensors are picking up trace amounts of blood.” 

Miko whistled, “Well, I sure hope we have blood in us. We’d be pretty dead without it.” 

“You know that's not what I mean,” The medic growled. 

Bumblebee chirped with worry and Arcee stepped forward. “Jack?” 

“Mmmhm?” He turned to face her with a tight-lipped smile.

“You’re a terrible liar.” 

It was Miko who broke. “Chill guys! Way to ruin our surprise, but you’re going to _love_ this.” She exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

“Uhh..I don’t know if I want a surprise that involves blood,” Bulkhead grimaced, looking around as if he expected the stuff to rain down from above. 

Bumblebee approached curiously, making concerned whirring sounds as Raf climbed into the palm of his servo. Arcee merely raised an eyebrow. 

Jack sighed, he wasn’t so sure they’d react the way Miko did. Reluctantly, he followed his friend’s lead and rolled up his sleeve. Each of the kids had white bandaging wrapped around their upper left bicep. At the sight of the bandage Arcee raced forward. The guardians peppered them with rapid fire questions. 

“What happened?!”

“Was it cons?” 

“M.E.C.H.?”

“Stop, stop!” Jack called out, waving his hands to get their attention. It worked, but the guardians bristled with restlessness. “We did this on purpose.” 

Ratchet scoffed. “Humans, why on Cybertron would you injure yourselves on _purpose_?” 

“Uh, it's called a tattoo, _duh_ ,” Miko punctuated her mocking tone by sticking her tongue out at the medic. 

“A _what?_ ” 

“Isn’t that where humans draw on eachother with needles?” Bulkhead asked, equal parts curious and grossed out. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Bulkhead, tha-” Ratchet was cut off by three affirming voices. He grimaced, but before he could start lecturing them footsteps echoed from the massive hall. All the yelling had drawn the attention of Optimus. 

“Has something happened?” the leader inquired patiently. 

“The humans attacked each other with needles!” Ratchet burst out.

“Don’t freak, Ratch’” Miko giggled, “we paid some professionals to handle it. They know what they’re doing.” 

“How long ‘till they heal away?” Bulkhead wondered aloud. 

Miko cooed, “Never!”

Raf nodded, “They’re permanently etched into our skin.” 

Bumblee clicked down at the charge in his hand, one large finger hovering tentatively a few inches from the bandaged shoulder. Raf turned to look at his friends. “Bee wants to see. Can we take the bandages off yet, Jack?” 

Jack checked his watch again, and shrugged. “It’s a few minutes early, but it couldn’t hurt.” 

Cautiously, they each unrolled the bandaging. Jack hissed through his teeth, and Arcee tensed visibly. He shot her a reassuring look as he finished exposing his tattoo. 

The bots went silent at the sight. Three shoulders, raw and red with pinpricks of blood. In the center of each painful mark was a collection of straight, black lines, forming a familiar shape. 

The Autobot insignia. 

Jack searched Arcee’s face for a reaction, but it was shut. Her eyes locked on his shoulder. He spun around to face the Autobot leader. “I-I’m so sorry if we should have asked first, we didn’t mean to offend you guys or anything we just.. We just thought-” 

Optimus Prime held up his servo and stopped his rambling. “Easy Jack,” his voice was calm and soft, “We have told you three you were a part of our team again and again. It stands to reason our teammates should wear our symbol, no matter how small.” He smiled. 

Suddenly Jack was lifted off the ground. Arcee pulled him up against her chassis, careful to avoid his sore arm. There was a loud collection of whirs and chirps as Bumblee cheered, spinning around on his heel with Raf in his hands. Raf laughed and held tight to his glasses in the whirlwind. Bulkhead held his hand out to Miko, who climbed onto it and up his arm to his helm. She wrapped her arms as far around it as she could while he made the staticy equivalent of a cybertronian cry. “Th-that’s so s-sweet!” He blubbered.

“Aww, it’s okay big guy,” Miko comforted, before glancing toward Jack and mouthing _I told you so_. 

“Jack..” The teen shifted his attention up toward Arcee hearing her voice. “I can tell this was really important to you three, but I don’t think you could understand what this means to us. After all the friends we’ve.. lost..” 

Jack shifted in her arms to face her so he could hug back. “I know Arcee.” 

Optimus Prime smiled down at his team before a grunt caught his attention. 

Ratchet turned back to face his work, a smile playing at his mouth. “Just don’t get them infected.” 


End file.
